A união da perfeição
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Como a Lua e o Sol. Como a água e o azeite. Os amantes eternos a quem a união perfeita lhes era negada.


**A união da perfeição**

Por favor lembra-te.

Por favor lembra-te de mim.

Lembra-te dos momentos que partilhámos, das vezes em que te jurei amor eterno… Lembra-te das alturas em que choraste e eu estive lá para te dar a mão. Dos momentos em que quiseste cair e eu te segurei e te dei forças para não desistires

Quando quiseres chorares, quando te sentires mais fraca… lembra-te disso.

Lembra-te porque eu também me lembro.

E verás como sabe bem… quando fechares os olhos, saber que quando eu os fecho, pensamos no mesmo.

E quando tiveres deitada, se conseguires ver a lua entrar pela janela, imagina que eu sou os seus raios… Imagina que sou eu que te banho e que ilumino a tua escuridão. Porque eu sempre fui a tua lua enquanto tu sempre foste o meu sol.

A minha luz, a minha vida, a alegria de acordar de manhã e saber que tu ainda eras tudo o que eu mais amava.

Juntos, nós dois éramos a prova da perfeição celeste. Nós iluminávamo-nos simplesmente. Enquanto tu brilhavas sobre mim de dia, eu aconchegava-te á noite. Tu sempre maior, mais poderosa, mais forte, mais brilhante. Eu, mais modesto, mais resplandecente, mais pequeno, no entanto tudo para ti. E a vida era simples assim…

Quando juntos, eu e tu, Lua e Sol, vivíamos um ao lado do outro. Um para o outro… mas nunca… nunca nos tocávamos. Éramos tão chegados, no entanto havia sempre uma linha. Tão fina, tão distante, no entanto existente. E ela era o vazio. Porque sempre havia o vazio. Aquele que nos separava. Aquele que separava o Sol da Lua. Éramos amigos, poderosos, unidos… Fomos amantes, inquebráveis, brilhantes…

Mas proibidos…

Porque nós éramos o símbolo do proibido. Passámos a ser a prova para todos que há coisas que simplesmente não podem co-habitar, muito menos fundarem-se numa só.

Nós éramos assim…

Como a água e o azeite.

Tu sempre foste a água. Lisa, pura, fresca, correndo rápido na constante da vida que nunca pára. E eu era o azeite. Espesso, correndo lentamente, em tom baço… Sempre tão diferentes.

Juntos, colados mas nunca se unindo.

Foi assim, que um dia nos fartámos. Fartámo-nos simplesmente de lutar contra a barreira invisível que não conseguíamos atravessar. Nem a Lua nem o Sol… Nem a água nem o azeite… Os eternos amantes que nunca se poderiam fundir num só… Porque custava… Custou um preço demasiado alto. Esgotou as nossas forças mas nunca esgotou o nosso amor. E é isso que hoje somos. Rendemo-nos como um dia o azeite e a água e a Lua e o Sol. Condenados a viver tão perto. A olharmo-nos todos os dias. Sabendo da existência do outro. Imaginando o que poderia ser se nunca tivéssemos desistido.

Nós sempre fomos assim…

E isso fazia de nós quem nós éramos…

No entanto, não mais importa.

Talvez um dia alguém queira acabar o trabalho que nós começámos. Talvez um dia alguém nos vingue, aos 3 pares de amantes desistentes. E então, se essa guerra for vencida, e o que nunca se poderia juntar, finalmente se unir em perfeita harmonia, então quem sabe aí…

Quem sabe, o sabor que se criará quando a água correr pelo azeite.

Ou a luz que aparecerá no horizonte quando a luz do dia e a luz da noite se fundirem numa só.

E então pode ser, que quebradas as barreiras, nós possamos provar o sabor da união perfeita do nosso amor.

Talvez um dia…

**FIM**

Pode ser belo ouvir que os opostos se atraem, mas ninguém se lembra do que vem depois. Depois da atracção, do amor rebentado, da união que junta quem se ama demais para ser separado, o que vem depois? Quando as diferenças não puderem ser mais escondidas? Quando nem o amor mais forte sobrevive ao fim das forças…?

Eu sei o que isso é…

Por isso esta fic é dedicada a todos aqueles que se apaixonaram pelo seu oposto. Por uma pessoa que nada tem a ver connosco. E tenho a dizer:

Para aqueles que ainda sofrem com a frustração da derrota: que há sempre um local no céu onde encaixamos perfeitamente, e esse é o nosso lugar.

E para os corajosos que ainda lutam todos os dias: Por vezes o melhor é parar de lutar e simplesmente viver esse amor. Aproveitar cada momento… como se ele fosse o último.

Continuem lendo…

DanielaMPotter


End file.
